1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept are directed to a display apparatus and method of driving the display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept are directed to a display apparatus with improved display quality and a method of driving the display apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A display panel of a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display apparatus or an electrophoretic display apparatus includes a pixel electrode and a common electrode. A pixel voltage is applied to the pixel electrode and a common voltage is applied to the common electrode.
However, the pixel voltage applied to the pixel electrode may leak. Thus, a voltage of the pixel electrode may be a first, pixel voltage and a second voltage lower than the first voltage.
A luminance of the display panel is a first luminance when the pixel electrode has the first voltage, and is a second luminance different from the first luminance when the pixel electrode has the second voltage. Thus, there will be difference between luminances of the display panel when the pixel electrode has the first voltage and when the pixel electrode has the second voltage.
The differences between luminances of the display panel when the pixel electrode has the first voltage and when the pixel electrode has the second voltage change due to a vertical start signal for outputting gate signals to gate lines on the display panel.
Specifically, a luminance difference of the display panel increases as a frequency of the vertical start signal decreases. For example, the luminance difference of the display panel may have a first value when the frequency of the vertical start signal is about 60 hertz (HZ), the luminance difference of the display panel may have a second value greater than the first value when the frequency of the vertical start signal is about 30 HZ, and the luminance difference of the display panel may have a third value greater than the second value when the frequency of the vertical start signal is about 15 HZ.
The luminance difference of the display panel increases as the frequency of the vertical start signal decreases, and thus flicker may appear on the display panel. Thus, a display quality of a display apparatus that includes the display panel is degraded.